


Danganronpa Artema: La Justicia Determinada y la Cobarde Corrupcion

by BadLuckAE



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckAE/pseuds/BadLuckAE
Summary: 16 estudiantes universitarios fueron metidos a un juego de matanza mutua, nuestra protagonista, Clair Laws, la Super Abogada Definitiva es una de esas 16 personas quienes participaran a un juego en el que la muerte, la desesperacion y la determinacion de todos sera crucial para definir quienes viven y quienes mueren.





	Danganronpa Artema: La Justicia Determinada y la Cobarde Corrupcion

**PROLOGO- THE BOSS Y LOS 16 PARTICIPANTES**

La Universidad de Super Talentos Prodigiosos Artema, una universidad escondida en una isla muy lejana, no se sabe exactamente a que continente pertenece, pero es conocida porque cada estudiante que sale de ahí se vuelve en un prodigio en el campo en el que se asigna. Aunque… ha habido un enorme problema con estas escuelas, pues estas en realidad son conocidas por tener unos juegos de la muerte que eran transmitidos en televisión global y que por el morbo de ver gente morir, ha habido en total ha habido 53 juegos de la muerte. Los juegos de la muerte consistían de manera simple, si matabas y no te descubrían, eras libre, pero si te atrapaban como el asesino, tendrías una muerte lenta y dolorosa en la cual sufrirías mucho y caerías en desesperación.

Los participantes siempre son 16, 8 chicos y 8 chicas, en este caso habrá algunas cosas que cambiaran, pero en este caso hay que poner en contexto el cómo es el mundo para entender el juego de la muerte.

-Esas personas estarán llegando muy pronto, y una vez que empiece el juego de la muerte empezara.-Dijo una figura completamente oscura, su apariencia era completamente humana, pero todo su cuerpo estaba oscuro, la única cosa visible eran sus pupilas, rojas y brillantes.-No voy a intervenir en los asuntos de ellos, solo seré un espectador para ver quien de estas almas ciegas saldrá de aquí ¿Mi nombre? Es **THE BOSS.**

** **

Las pantallas se pondrían estáticas.

Cuando dicha pantalla volvió a verse normal, una chica de piel pálida de cabello morado con unos tintes rosas en él se levantaría, estaba inconsciente y había despertado en lo que era un jardín lleno de flores blancas.

-Oye basurero de semen, maldita femiputa, despierta carajo.-La chica no entendía bien lo que veía hasta que vio a un chico blanco, con ojeras, granos en la cara y de cabello castaño que iba preparándole un escupitajo, cosa que la chica evitaría a tiempo.

-¿Pero qué rayos te pasa?-Preguntaría la chica quien ahora vería como se veía el chico que trato de escupirle, en primer lugar, él era más alto que ella con unos 5 centímetros de diferencia, en segundo lugar, cuando ella vio su ropa, noto que destacaba demasiado el color morado, su chamarra era de un color purpura solo que sus mangas eran más claras y tenía un escudo y un trébol de adornos, la capucha de esa chamarra es roja y lleva una camisa rosa manga corta por debajo de la chamarra con una enorme franja magenta en medio de la camisa, debajo de dicha camisa tendría el chico una camisa de manga larga con cuello de tortuga de color azul marino, para acabar con su vestimenta, sus pantalones serian negros y sus tenis eran grises con detalles azules.

-Kek, sabía que esa mierda funcionaria.-El castaño bostezaría.- Te dormiste demasiado vaga de mierda, no me sorprende viniendo de una mujer.

-Oye.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer esos comentarios machistas?

-No, vete a la mierda. Pero cambiando de tema. ¿En dónde carajos estamos?

-Yo tampoco tengo demasiada idea de donde estamos. A propósito, ¿Quién eres?

El chico daría un suspiro y se quedaría viendo a la mujer por unos segundos.

-Me llamo Astro Naut. Soy el Super Chanero Definitivo.

-¿Eh? ¿Chanero?

-Ok newfag, te explicare de que mierda hablo con la menor cantidad de términos de chan posibles, soy un simple chico cualquiera que pasa demasiado tiempo en los tablones de imágenes anónimos, no te daré el nombre de todos, pero supongo que alguna vez has escuchado lo que es 4chan.

-¿Es ese sitio en donde hacen supuestamente bromas muy pesadas?

-Hacíamos, esos lugares ya están en la mierda, más que nada por los malditos niños que descubren nuestro basurero, he estado en esa mierda desde que tengo 14 años, claro, tuve que pasar los primeros 4 años aprendiendo ya que si no me mandarían a la mierda por ser menor de edad, curioso, considerando que yo fui el negro que hizo el hilo de los cristales cuando recién cumplí los 18.

-No… ¿Tú fuiste el que provoco todas esas muertes gracias a los supuestos cristales?

-Hey, no me culpes a mí, esos maricas cometieron el error posible, hacerle caso a Internet, el internet solo sirve para una cosa. ¡Para el porno!-Se molestaría Astro.

-Tu... ¿Tienes una idea de las personas que tuve que defender en juicios por tu culpa?

-De nada perra, después de todo, gracias a mi eres conocida como Clark Laws, la Super Abogada definitiva.

-En primer lugar, mi nombre es Clair, pero en segunda ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

-Fácil, estas en la lista del grupo con los demás.

-Espera, dijiste los demás... ¿No somos los únicos aquí?

-Somos 16 imbéciles aquí, checa tu celular. Puta idiota

La mujer entonces notaria un bulto en su ropa la cual era de una apariencia que a simple vista podríamos decir que es una chica gótica, vestía una chamarra negra con cuello y mangas magentas, una camisa de trabajo de color gris, debajo del cuello de la parte magenta de la chamarra había una bufanda gris, la chica también vestía una falda roja con detalles rosados en la parte más baja de esta y con un cinturón en la parte más alta, la falda estaba por encima de sus pantalones que eran purpura oscuros que eran aparentemente más largos que sus piernas ya que la parte arremangada es de color rosa, para terminar tanto sus zapatos como sus gafas son de color azul oscuro.

-Ahora que lo veo tienes razón Astro, vemos nuestros números de lista, tú eres el primero y yo soy la tercera.

-Se me hace raro esta mierda.

-¿Por qué?

-En primer lugar, despertamos en una puta isla y en segundo lugar, aparentemente no tengo ningún recuerdo de lo que paso en el último año, aunque… meh, tampoco es como que tuviera algo importante.

-Pues yo si… Yo tenía que… Que…

-Puta idiota, te dije que no recuerdo nada de lo que paso en el último año.

-Mierda.

-Vamos a buscar a la gente de aquí, son 16 maricas y según nuestros celulares estamos en una isla llamada Isla Artema.

-Deja veo bien.-Clair checaria su celular y notaria que en el mapa, ellos estaban ubicados en una zona llamada “Jardines de la Universidad de Super Talentos Prodigiosos Artema”

-Sabes, la mierda suena demasiado larga.-Astro vería el nombre de los jardines.- Mejor llamemos esto, Jardines de Artema y a la escuela la llamaremos Artema.

-Me parece bien.

-Callate.-Una vez Astro callo a Clair ambos entrarían a Artema, el pasillo era de mármol y las paredes eran blancas, no parecía que habían entrado a una universidad, parecía que habían entrado a un palacio, los chicos se quedaron tan asombrados que no se dieron cuenta de que llegaron a una zona en la cual había unas escaleras que llevaban a los siguientes pisos.

-Santa mierda.-Dijo Astro sorprendido.

-Más bien, hermosa mierda.-Respondería Clair, cuando ambos vieron a alguien cerca, dicha persona era de su estatura y de no ser porque vieron la barba en su cara, Astro y Clair hubieran creído que era una mujer.

El hombre cuya vestimenta consistía en un sombrero fedora negro, un saco de cuero marrón que no estaba ni siquiera puesto, solo estaba en sus hombros a modo de capa, un chaleco rojo con un pequeño bolsillo del cual sobresalía un libro, una camisa manga larga color beige la cual estaba desfajada y con una corbata azul que se mostraba por encima del chaleco, pantalones de mezclilla azules y zapatos negros estaba leyendo un libro de color rojo mientras citaba una frase de este.

-“_Son nuestras elecciones las que muestran lo que somos, mucho más que nuestras habilidades.”_ Esta frase de Harry Potter, escrito por la autora J.K Rowling les servirá mucho en la vida a ustedes 2.-Diria el hombre con una voz bastante seductora

-¿Nos conoce?

-Obviamente señorita de cabello de la realeza, o mejor debería llamarte Clair Laws, la ley clara.

-Prefiero Clair.-Al responder esto Clair y al decir esto, el hombre se voltearía a ver a Astro.

-Oh, me imagino que usted es el chico que tiene un corazón con un alma podrida como para haber provocado los suicidios y asesinatos de muchas personas por medio de esos lugares incognitos escondidos conocidos como chanes los cuales son parte del iceberg del internet, Astro Naut.

-Eh… ¿Qué carajos le pasa a esta rata de laboratorio?

-¿Rata de laboratorio?-El hombre se empezaría a reír.-Vaya con que estos son los insultos de hoy en día, lo tendré en cuenta para cuando escriba mi novela La Cometa de la Vida. Pero bueno jóvenes del mañana, me presentare como es debido, mi nombre es Everest Rocket, el Super Escritor Definitivo. Me imagino que ya sabrán algo de mí.

-Sí, te conozco porque eres de esos pocos negros que son respetables. Mandaste a la mierda una propuesta que querían hacer de tu libro de Starship porque no querías que arruinaran tu imagen por medio de películas que solo atraería a los fans equivocados.

-Bueno, supongo que hay fans que les hubiera gustado eso.

-A ellos les hubiera gustado ver esa adaptación joven amatista, pero a mí no me gustaría ver como mi propia hija es modificada solo para adaptarse a las eras, es por eso que una vez fui perseguido por una manifestación de la Comunidad LGBT y de feministas radicales solo porque la amistad que hice de 2 personajes de Starship se trataban acerca de un hombre actor blanco, fornido y sexy y un comediante rubio y blanco fuera solo una amistad de mejores amigos sin intenciones de ir más lejos.

-Malditas femiputas.-Murmuraria Astro.

-¿Femiputas?-Pregunto el escritor cosa que sorprendió a Astro y luego daría unos aplausos mientras se reía.- ¡Ah ja, ja, ja, ja! Te refieres a las mujeres Astro, me gustaría entrevistarte a ti para escribir algún día la historia de alguien desde el punto de vista de un chanero.

-No lo hagas.-Astro respondió de manera rápida y seca.-No quiero más mierdas tocando mi basurero.

-Sabes, podrías ser un poco más respetuoso.-Le regañaría Clair

-¿Por qué?

-Eres un caso perdido…-La chica se decepcionaría y subiría las escaleras buscando a gente en los salones, no encontraría nada hasta que llego al balcón del segundo piso de Artema, ahí vería a una mujer con unos vestidos muy coloridos, tanto que no se sabría explicar cómo era, sin embargo, lo que se le reconocía de su estilo demasiado colorido era que su vestimenta consistía en una blusa sin mangas, un pantalón demasiado holgado y unas sandalias con calcetines, en su cabeza tenía una bandana de color rojo con amarillo y tenía un adorno en su cabello.

-Sup.-La chica le contestaría de manera relajada a Clair.-¿Quieres un poco?-La mujer le preguntaría esta vez haciendo alusión a un rollo de papel que tenía en su mano, era muy evidente que estaba fumando marihuana, de hecho tenia dicha planta tatuada cerca de su cuello.

-No gracias. ¿Tienes una idea del porque estamos aquí?

La mujer se reiría unos segundos pero se daría cuenta de que no está en donde debería estar. ¿Eh? No, estoy tan perdida como tu amiga. Mi nombre es Rose. Rose Garden, la Super Herbologa Definitiva.-La chica se reiría un poco más.

-Espera… ¿Eres la mujer que creo la Rosa Negra? ¿La droga que funciona como la marihuana solo que sin los efectos negativos?

-No sabría decirte si lo hice o no, en estos momentos estoy algo drogada amiga.

-(Algo, tus ojos están rosados)

-Pero mírale el lado positivo, el lugar se ve bastante agradable.-Respondería Rose, mira el mar.-Rose le invitaría a ver el océano a Clair y cuando ella vio este, noto una maravillosa vista, por un momento pensó en que no estaba atrapada.

-Lo siento, pero debo salir de aquí.

-Yo digo que deberíamos quedarnos, pero como tu veas, de todos modos el lugar es demasiado enorme.-La chica dejaría el lugar mientras que Clair se quedó viendo un poco más el paisaje.

-Esta chica tiene razón, el paisaje es hermoso.-Respondería Astro quien estaba con Everest.

-Eh ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí?

-No mucho.-Respondería Everest.- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos a buscar a los otros 12?

-Cierto, somos 16.

-Según el mapa hay unos 2 en el bar.

-¿Pues qué mierda estamos esperando?-Dijo Astro.-Busquémoslos, si ellos saben algo, nos iremos al carajo de aquí.-Dicho y hecho, los 2 estarían platicando en el bar.

-Yo nada más digo, si los animales que son herbívoros son los sabrosos significa que nosotros sabríamos mal en caso de que alguien hiciera canibalismo.-Estaría platicando un chico rubio tuerto, el ojo que aun ve es de color verde mientras que el parche, su ropa consiste en una chamarra corta manga larga de color amarillo con unas hombreras de tela que están abrochadas a una tapa la cual cubre su brazo derecho, debajo de la chamarra la cual está abierta se ve un chaleco color crema y como su última vestimenta superior se le notaria una camisa gris algo oscura bien arreglada y fajada con una corbata azul la cual está debajo de su chaleco, el tuerto vestía en su parte inferior unos pantalones negros arremangados, la parte arremangada era de color gris y vestía zapatos cafés.-Tan solo mira, cuando yo mato a un toro en las corridas de toros, celebro en mi casa comiendo una enorme carne de res el cual es un herbívoro, este sabe muy bien, un animal como un cocodrilo sabría muy mal, por lo tanto nosotros sabríamos mal.

-¿En serio tenías que traer ese tema justo ahora?-Le respondería una chica morena de cabello corto negro, ojos azules que vestía un pañuelo rojo amarrado en su cuello, una camisa naranja corta que deja al descubierto su abdomen con una bandana en la cual están muchas insignias circulares, vestía un short negro de mezclilla, unas calcetas grises con franjas rojas y unos zapatos marrones.-Justo cuando estábamos comiendo.

-¿Así que estos 2 son los que estaban en el bar?-Pregunto Astro.

-Aparentemente.-Respondió Clair.

-Hey.-La chica se levantaría.- ¿Qué paso chicos?

-No mucho, solo preguntábamos si ustedes tenían una idea de donde estábamos.-Respondería Everest.

-Hombre, al parecer todos aquí estamos igual de perdidos.-Respondería el tuerto.- Pero de acuerdo. ¡Ole! Mi nombre es Don Flamingo, soy el Super Torero Definitivo.

-¿Eres entonces ese famoso torero español conocido por ser un experto en el arte de la tauromaquia?-Pregunto Everest.- Me alegra conocer a un tipo de cabellos dorados y español tan interesante.

-Eh…

-Dice que le agradas.-Respondería Astro.-Este puto idiota tiene un vocabulario algo complejo, o por lo menos quiere sonar muy atrayente, ya sabes cómo son los escritores, siempre queriendo ser unos pretenciosos de mierda intentando demostrar que son buena gente.

-Joven Astro, no hay necesidad de alterarse, necesitas tomar un descanso.-El hombre se reiría mientras contestaba.- Esta bien que no hayas dormido, pero algo que no se puede considerar como una buena acción a los ojos de los demás es el insultar a otros.

-Claro imbécil, como si uno mostrara sus verdaderas intenciones, todos ustedes son personas falsas, yo simplemente estoy demostrando quien soy de verdad… Putos idiotas.-Astro se quejaría y se iría del lugar.

-Que cretino es ese chico, personas falsas, por cierto… Soy Tiki Dunn, la Super Consejera de Girl Scouts Definitiva.

-¿Eres la mujer de procedencia argentina que se convirtió en la líder de una generación completa de ese grupo de jóvenes prometedores llamados Girl Scouts?

-Eh… Si.-La chica contestaría nerviosa.- Aunque por lo menos me alegro de ser estar en una isla así, puedo perfeccionar mis habilidades de exploradora, y así poder encontrar una manera de salir de esta isla.

-¿Estas segura de que podremos salir?-Pregunto Clair.

-Claro, solo tenemos que ubicarnos geográficamente para saber en dónde estamos y de ahí ir al país más cercano.

-¿Pero cómo podríamos hacerlo sin un mapa o brújula? Y no sabemos precisamente donde estamos.-Pregunto Everest.-Lamento ser pesimista mi joven Tiki. Pero me interesaría saber mucho sobre tus experiencias como Girl Scout, podría usarlas para un libro

-Bueno, supongo que ustedes estarán hablando más tiempo.-Clair dejaría el lugar.-El celular me dice que hay un par de personas dentro del gimnasio, iré a verlos.-La chica entonces iría al gimnasio, el cual quedaba casi al otro lado de la Artema, cuando la pelimorada llego, noto a un par de enormes tipos musculosos jugando a las vencidas, el primero era un hombre moreno, que vestía unos pantalones, botas y mascara con un color azul como color principal y dorado los detalles, una camiseta negra sin mangas con una “C” y 3 triángulos a modo de 3 zarpas dentro de la “C”, también se le notaria una enorme herida de zarpas en uno de sus brazos. El otro hombre por otro lado vestía aparentemente un chaleco de tela blanca que está roto de una de sus mitades, al mismo tiempo lo que sería el equivalente a media falda, se le notaba que ese tipo calzaba unos calcetines color beige, este hombre debajo de todo eso traía un pequeño atuendo que consistía en una camisa manga larga negra y ajustada con unos shorts negros ajustados, su cabello era demasiado largo y desordenado con una cinta blanca en su frente y unas cadenas en sus piernas, casi tocando sus tobillos.

Estos 2 hombres aparentemente tenían ya un buen rato, pero tras algo de tiempo, el guerrero acabaría derrotando al luchador.

-¡Ja! ¡Yo gano!

-¡Demonios!

-Ehhh, disculpe.-Clair se presentaría.-Mi nombre es Clair Laws, la Super Abogada Definitiva.

-He escuchado mucho de ti.-El luchador respondería.-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Muscleman, bueno… mi nombre artístico, soy el Super Luchador Definitivo, no puedo revelar mi nombre real.

-¿Y porque no?-Pregunto el tipo que gano.-Por cierto, soy Slash Shields, el Super Guerrero Definitivo.

-Esperen, creo conozco algo de ambos, tu Slash eres un hombre conocido en Sudáfrica por ser el hombre más fuerte del mundo por muchos años seguidos, incluso siendo un niño le ganabas a los adultos.

-Je, es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar tanto.

-Y tu Muscleman, eres de los pocos luchadores mexicanos que lograron entrar a una empresa tan racista como lo es la WWE y ganar todos los títulos importantes de tu división, así como los títulos de todas las demás empresas, consiguiendo muchos premios a luchas del año.

-Es cierto.-El hombre se reía.-Podrías conocerme como el tipo más adorable y genial del mundo.-Cuando dijo esto, su rostro se puso muy serio.-O como el hijo de puta más grande que conocerás maldito pedazo de mierda.

-Wow, deberías enseñarme a hacer esas facetas.-Se impresionaría Clair.- ¿Qué? Me gusta la lucha libre.

-¿Quieres un autógrafo?

-Preferiría saber dónde estamos.

-Cierto, ahora que lo mencionas, hace un rato intentamos nadar lo más lejos que podíamos, pero el agua es demasiado tremenda y unas fuertes olas nos regresaron a la tierra.

-Es como si la propia isla quisiera evitar que nosotros escapemos.

-¿Es como si la propia isla quisiera evitar que escapemos?

-Sí, hace unas horas intente hacer lo mismo y al igual que Muscleman, falle.

-Quizás es porque algo evita que salgamos.-Diría una voz la cual resultaría ser de Astro quien entro al gimnasio.-Vaya Clark, al parecer a ti te gustan las grandes.

Una vez dijo eso Astro, Clair se ruborizo.-Ca-callate.

-¿Tu eres ese chico que es conocido por la Deep Web como la Estrella Fugaz?-Preguntaría Muscleman.

-¿La Estrella Fugaz?-Preguntaría Clair.

-No te conozco por mí, sino por muchos luchadores que necesitaron de las drogas para mantenerse bien.

-Espera. ¿Cómo es que tu trabajas en la Deep Web?-Pregunto Clair.

-No entrare en detalles, pero en si hago un montón de mierda ilegal para poder mantenerme.

-¿Y con eso mantienes a tu familia?-Pregunto Muscleman.-Esa es la única manera en la que yo veo que dañes a demasiada gente.

-No, la única persona por la que me preocupo es por mí mismo, he hecho mucha mierda que de solo decir una de ellas podría traer a la jodida FBI que si bien no es una mala idea, no quiero mi culo roto por recoger el jabon en la cárcel, después de todo, la gente en Alemania me ve como un puto normie como ellos.

-Eres horrible.-Diria Slash.

-Miren, estense todo el día discutiendo si soy una buena persona o no, lo que necesitamos es encontrar al resto de imbéciles, aquí dentro de la universidad Artema hay unos 9 y contándonos a nosotros 4 y a los que he encontrado pero no están aquí, somos 8, faltan 8 personas más y 7 de ellas no están dentro.

-De acuerdo, supongo que no hay opción.-Diría Clair.-Iré contigo, los veo luego chicos.

-Está bien.-Muscleman sonreiría.-Diviértete.

Ya ambos fuera del gimnasio, Clair le preguntaría a Astro en el camino.

-Estoy pensando en demandarte apenas salgamos de aquí.

-Para cuando salgamos de aquí probablemente seamos “amigos” y nos pasaremos por alto todas las mierdas que hemos cometido a lo largo de esto.

-Lo peor de todo es que eso es algo cliché y que podría pasar.

-Pero te aseguro que uno de los 2 no sale de esta, es un mal presentimiento, pero yo suelo estar así para cualquiera de los peores escenarios.

-¿Cuál es el peor escenario posible?

-Nuestros cadáveres son súper violados por una alguna tribu salvaje con sida que aparezca en esta isla, asesi…

-¡No digas nada más!-Le callaría Clair.

-Pediste un peor escenario.-Cuando Astro se burlaba, chocaría con otra persona, haciendo que ambos caigan al piso.-Fijate por donde vas idiota.-Astro entonces se daría cuenta de algo, el chanero espanto a un hombre gordo y muy palido de piel, vestia un sombrero negro, el su cabello era pelirrojo oscuro, casi pareciendo castaño, tenía una nariz muy larga, sus ojos eran diferentes a los del resto, era como si tuviera unos botones, vestia un enorme saco rojo, una camisa negra mal abotonada, unos pantalones grises muy claros y unos zapatos negros.

-¡L-LO-LO- LOSIENTONOQUERIAHACERTENADAMALOPERDONAMEPERDONAMEPERDONAME!

-¿Qué demonios?-Preguntaría Astro.

-Astro, creo que él se refiere a que lo perdones por haber chocado contigo.

-Ok, te perdono.

-¡GRACIASGRACIASGRACIAS!-El gordo respondería bastante nervioso, se notaba el nerviosismo de este tipo desde lejos.

-¿Qué problema tendrá este puto idiota?-Pregunto Astro.

-Disculpa amigo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Yo... yo…

-¡Aprende a ser un maldito hombre y habla bien!

-¡AH! ¡MI NOMBRE ES VITO MAMMONI, SOY EL SUPER NEGOCIANTE DEFINITIVO!

-Eso ya es un avance.-Dijo Clair.- Espera. ¿Dijiste negociante? ¿Eres ese italiano que es conocido por conseguir cosas que son casi imposibles de conseguir a precios impresionantes.

-Si…-Mammoni se sentía algo deprimido al contestar.-Es la única cosa que se hacer bien.

-Pues es algo muy interesante.-Laws sonreiría.

-Y es algo que no me importa a mí ni un carajo, a menos que esta bola de grasa me traiga algo de utilidad, no me sirve.

-¿Tú ves a la gente como objetos verdad?

-Todos somos objetos Clark, lo que podamos hacer es nuestro valor Laws, por eso somos catalogados como Super, somos expertos en nuestro ámbito, tu eres una Super Abogada, casi todos tus casos acaban dando el veredicto de inocente a menos que sepas que alguien es culpable.

-Eso es cierto.

-A mi esta morsa de mierda no me sirve de nada porque no necesito nada de él.

-LOLOLOLOSIENTOPERDONEMEPORSERUNINUTIL.-Vito se pondría a llorar

-¡Astro!

-¿Que?

-¡Disculpate!

-¡No! Vete a la mierda.-Astro entonces se iría, Mammoni se pondría a llorar en un rincón.

-(Maldición…)-La chica se frustraría y saldría de Artema hacia la entrada, ahí notaria que la entrada es como un parque, llena de arbustos, arboles, una fuente en el centro en la cual estaba un chico de un saco de vestir rosado, pantalones blancos, un pañuelo fucsia por corbata y un corte de peinado particular, pues estaba muy corto de los lados mientras que de la parte superior estaba arreglado como una persona normal, el detalle es que tiene un par de estrellas hechas con el pelo que no se cortó en los lados.

-Disculpa chico.-La mujer le hablaría al tipo de traje rosado, este no respondería a ninguna acción y solo parpadearía 2 veces.

-¿A quién llamas chico?

-¿Disculpa?

-Escuchame bien jovencita, si quieres sobrevivir en este mundo, será mejor que no me digas chico

-¡Jo! ¿Quién es este joven chico de aquí?-Preguntaría Everest quien acaba de llegar al lugar.

El chico no haría ninguna acción más que parpadear 2 veces.

-¡Ah ya me acorde!-Everest se reiría mientras daba unos aplausos.- Recordé que tú eres Carl Sonny, mejor conocido como Carson, eres el Super Anfitrión de Programas Definitivo.

-Espera. ¿Eres ese chico del que todos se burlan de su estatura?

-¡Callate! ¡No soy chico! Ustedes son demasiado grandes.-El chico se quejaría mientras hacia un puchero.

-Lo siento Carson.-Clair se disculparía.-No sabía que te ofendía ser llamado así.

-Disculpa aceptada.-El de traje rosado respondería.- Ahora una pregunta.- ¿Tienen una idea de donde estamos?

-Estamos tan perdidos como tu.-Respondió Everest.

-Vaya.-Carson se quedaría decepcionado.-Pensaba que ustedes sabían algo.

-Lamento que no sepamos nada joven Carson.-Diría Everest.- No sabemos ni cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí.

-Oh vaya, bueno… Si quieren les acompaño.

-Nos harías un favor.-Respondió el escritor.- Bueno joven Rosa Purpura. ¿A dónde tenemos que ir?

-Rosa…Purpura…-La chica se ruborizaría.-¿Hablas de mi?

-Claro que si.

-Tortolos.-Carson se adelantaría a ellos y los 3 irían rumbo al bosque, el camino era completamente normal hasta que algo clavo a Clair.

-¡Agh!-La chica lo sentiría y notaria que el daño fue en una pierna, Clair se empezaría a sentir mareada para luego caer desmayada.

-¿Clair? ¡Clair!-Los gritos de Carson y Everest se escucharían, las horas pasarían, lo último que vio Clair antes de desmayarse fue a unos hombres verdes.

-(¿Qué era eso?)-Se preguntó la chica pensando, hasta que despertó de golpe en una enfermería.- ¿Qué fue eso?, la chica trataría de moverse pero noto que le dolería mucho la pierna.-¡Agh!

-No la muevas, Clair.-Una mujer le respondería, dicha mujer de piel muy pálida, cabello verde, ojos verdes con una camisa manga larga verde con 3 cruces medicas rojas de las cuales una de ellas estaba en una esvástica blanca con los bordes rojos y una estaca roja la cual estaba rodeado de un par de serpientes verdes, una falda corta azul, con una bata gris amarrada en su cintura y unas botas muy largas de color azul con verde.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Cómo estoy aqui?

-Pregunta a la vez, Clair, primero. Mi nombre es Psycho Patty, la Super Doctora Definitiva, te resumo lo que se hacer, soy una doctora preparada para cada área de la medicina, segundo, fuiste clavada por una flecha paralizante, el daño no fue mucho pero el dolor y el veneno que te paraliza fue lo que te dejo inconsciente y en tercer lugar, Everest Rocket te llevo cargando hasta aquí.

-Y no menciono algo de un hombre verde.

-… No.-La doctora se daría la vuelta y pensaría un poco.- ¿A que hombres verdes?

-Cuando la flecha me ataco, vi a uno.

-Y cielos que eso si es cierto.-Una persona entraría, de todas las personas a las que Clair vio, esta sería la más extravagante, una rubia de cabello largo, con una especie de bandana con un cuerno como si fuera de unicornio con unos triángulos marcados en sus ojos que vestía un atuendo similar a un traje de baño de escuela japonesa de color rojo solo que con mangas cortas con una joya en el centro, este estaba rodeado con un cinturón que cubre su cintura de color azul, fuera de ahí vestiría un traje de cuerpo color morado que es manga larga pero que llega hasta las piernas poco antes de las rodillas, una tela azul de unos 10 centímetros de largo que rodeaba toda el área de sus rodillas y que acabaría con unas botas muy largas de color rojo con purpura.-¡Tú los viste! ¡Yo los vi! Ambas sabemos que “ellos” existen.

-¿Ellos?

-¡Los Trixxiz!-Siren gritaría.- Ellos son unas razas de hombres tribales de otro planeta.

-¿Rose te dio de sus drogas?-Preguntaría Patty.

-No, lo sé, yo estoy segura, júrenlo por mi nombre Siren Shiva, la Invocadora Definitiva que es verdad.

-¿Invocadora?-Preguntaría Patty.- ¿Pero qué demonios es una invocadora y porque eso es un talento?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Por favor niña, ese talento es un talento inútil, ¿De qué sirve una invocadora en pleno mundo donde la tecnología, la ciencia y la religión son la base de todo?

-Cada talento es útil si lo sabes usar vieja bruja.

-¡Maldita mocosa!-Le gritaría Patty.-Yo tengo unos jóvenes 28 años, no me puedes llamar vieja.

-Yo tengo 20 años, así que eres más vieja que yo.-Le respondería de manera infantil Siren.

-Y técnicamente, tú eres más vieja que yo.-Respondería también de manera burlona Clair.-Yo tengo apenas 24 años, la chica se bajaría de la cama, pero caminaría algo resentida de su pierna, pues esta estaba dañada gracias a la flecha.

-Tu… Tu…-Patty las miraría molesta a ambas mientras las 2 chicas se iban y Siren cerraba la puerta.

La invocadora y la abogada estaban caminando, lentamente Clair recuperaba el sentido de su pierna lastimada y empezaría a caminar de manera más normal, cuando bajaron las escaleras, se sentaron en el último escalón y empezaron a hablar.

-Talento inútil, patrañas.-Se reiría Siren.

-Pero me gusto lo que tú dijiste.

-¿Ah?

-“Cada talento es útil si lo sabes usar”

-Es que yo confió mucho en mi talento de Super Invocadora, no he hecho ninguna invocación en la vida real, pero siempre que juego juegos en los que tenga que gastar dinero del juego o real para los gachas, siempre me saldrán los mejores resultados, es por eso que yo confió en mis invocaciones.

-Interesante.

-¿Entonces esta femiputa tiene la habilidad para sacar cualquier cosa buena sin esfuerzo?-Pregunto Astro.-Mierda, esa mierda si es interesante.

-Me alegro de que te interese.

-Ahora Clark.

-Clair.

-Clark, escuche que te dispararon una flecha en la pierna ¿Y sobreviviste? Mierda, entonces el puto Todd me mintió con Skyrim.

-Ah…

-Como sea, encontré a los 4 autistas de mierda que faltaban, de hecho nos pidieron a todos que nos reuniéramos en el gimnasio.

-¿Todos?-Preguntaría Clair.

-Checa en tu teléfono, nos mandaron un mensaje en lo que estabas inconsciente.-Cuando Astro dijo esto, vio como Patty se iba caminando al gimnasio.

-Al parecer es cierto.-Clair empezaría a caminar y Siren la acompañaría, Astro iría detrás de ellas.

-Por cierto. ¿Tu nombre es Sirenoman?-Preguntaría Astro a Siren

-No es ese Astrid.

-Hija de perra.

-No, soy hija de humana.

-No sé si eres una tremenda autista de mierda o solo me quieres sacar de quicio por los kekes.-Preguntaría Astro.

-Oye Astro.

-¿Qué mierda quieres Clark?

-¿En tu chan no está mal visto que uses esos términos en la vida real? Hace un rato dijiste algo de newfag que por lo que entendí, significa nuevo marica y a Everest le mencionaste que las mujeres son unas femiputas.

-… Honestamente solo uso esos términos de manera no irónica para confundir a otros, aparte tengo el presentimiento de que mientras estemos aquí, cada uno hará referencias a las mierdas que conocen.

-¡Protesto! Oh mierda.-Clair se reiría, cosa que hizo molestar a Astro un poco.- ¿Que?

-Tienes derecho de irte a la mierda.-Se quejaría el chanero, hasta que los 3 llegaron al gimnasio, cuando los 3 llegaron, se dieron cuenta de que los 16 estaban ahí, y que no habia encontrado Clair estaban en el mismo lugar, lo que la haría acercarse a ellos.

-Y por eso es que me expulsaron de cada iglesia.- Una chica rubia con 2 coletas bastante gruesas con una pinza para el cabello con forma de nota musical doble, una camisa sin mangas de color gris y unos pantalones que al parecer se estaban descosiendo de los lados mostrando toda su piel y unas sandalias marrones.

-Vaya que la vida es difícil cuando eres la Super Actriz Porno Definitiva. Maya Gray-Un chico de cabello afro pelirrojo con un peine en el cabello que usa lentes rojos, una chamarra medio cerrada de color amarillo con rojo encima de una camisa negra, pantalones rojos con cruces en la parte inferior y botas cafés hablaría.

-Lo se Disco Joan, es difícil. ¿Y a ti como te ha ido en las discotecas?

-Bueno, sigo siendo el Super Bailarin de Disco Definitivo, aunque no me quejaría si me dieran otro talento, gracias a la nueva musica, el disco ha caido en desuso.

-¡AHHHH, ES LA SUPER ACTRIZ PORNO DEFINITIVA MAYA GRAY!-Gritaria Siren muy emocionada.

-¿Y porque mierda te emocionarías?-Pregunto Astro, solo es otra femiputa como tú solo que esta es una puta rubia hambrienta de sexo que ni buenos pantalones puede comprar.

-¡Disculpa!-Una voz le gritaría a Astro y vería a Maya.-¿Cómo que puta rubia hambrienta de sexo?

-Disculpa, olvide que también eres la Super Puta Sorda Definitiva.-Se burlaría Astro y estos 2 empezarían a discutir, Clair para evitar a estos 2, decidió ir a donde estaba la canasta, encontrándose a Everest Rocket y a las ultimas 2 chicas que restaban, las 2 eran completamente diferentes la una de la otra, en primer lugar, una parecía la hermana mayor de Siren Shiva, media más de 2 metros de estatura, tenía cabello pelirrojo y un enorme vestido de color purpura con violeta con un enorme listón rojo en su cintura, debajo de su vestido ella trae puestos unos pantalones purpuras y unos zapatos rojos. La otra chica por otro lado se nota que es la más pequeña del grupo, ella viste un traje verde lima con detalles aguamarinas, pants azules con unas franjas aguamarinas en los lados exteriores, su cabello es lo que la hace única a diferencia del resto ya que es azul con un fleco el cual tiene detalles verdes asociándolo a una hoja azul de bordes verdes.

-Bu… Buenas, soy Ilusio, Illusio… Illusio Nista, soy la Super Ilusionista Definitiva.-La chica más pequeña del grupo hablaría.- Disculpa que te moleste, soy solo una maga que hace ilusiones.

-Está bien, puedes contar conmigo para todo.

-Gracias, si quieres te puedo mostrar unas ilusiones luego, no son demasiado complejas, creo las aprenderías bien.-La pequeña chica alagaría a Clair

-¡Y yo soy Madeline Leblanc!-La chica respondería.-Soy la Super Emperatriz Definitiva.

-¿Emperatriz?

-Si, soy la emperatriz de un reino africano, no es un país, es una civilización pequeña, el nombre es Sarkoide.

-Eso me recuerda a un buen tipo que conocí cuando trabaje en la WWE.-Muscleman se reiría.-Recuerdo que se llamaba Kofi, no hemos estado en contacto debido a que por lo general corto mis contactos con los luchadores de empresas en las que no estoy, no me gusta entrar en sus temas por asuntos de la competencia.

Cuando los 16 estaban aquí, se prendieron unas pantallas, mostrando a un hombre solo que la zona estaba tan oscura que no se notaba nada de su apariencia más que unas muy rojas y brillantes pupilas.

-Buenas a todos ustedes, mi nombre es…

-¡Hey!-Un chico llegaría corriendo bastante agitado.- ¡Tengo que salvarlos a todos!-El chico de cabello rubio salvo con un fleco de color azul en forma de rayo con gafas de sol negras, una camisa de cuello de tortuga manga larga de franjas color aguamarina y verde pasto con una máscara de hockey ensangrentada, cinturón rojo con amarillo, pantalones azules con un símbolo de meta en una pierna y la bandera de Holanda un llegaría corriendo y se tropezaría, dejando a todo el mundo bastante incómodos.-Debo evitar que participen en el juego de la muerte.-el chico se daría cuenta de que todos llegaron.-¡Rayos!-El rubio se mostraría asustado al ver a ese hombre.

-Espera... ¿Cómo que juego de la muerte?-Preguntaría Tiki.

-Bueno…-El hombre de la pantalla hablaría, desde que este tipo me interrumpió, voy a hablar, mi nombre es THE BOSS.

-¿Fuiste tú el que nos metió adentro?-Pregunto Clair Laws sospechando de él

-Tienes razón Clair Laws, la abogada definitiva.-Respondió THE BOSS.- Esto es un juego de la muerte.

Todo el mundo, incluyendo Astro se quedaron sorprendidos ante la respuesta que dio THE BOSS, ellos estaban en un juego en el que se tienen que matar los unos a los otros.

-Es… es… esto es mentira ¿Cierto? ¿Cierto?-Pregunto Slash bastante confundido.

-No estoy mintiendo.-Esa respuesta seca dejaría en pánico a todos menos a Astro.

-¿Y? ¿Cuál es tu maldito propósito?-Preguntaría el chanero.

-¡No lo provoques Astro!-Le regañaría Muscleman.-Podría matarnos

-¿Y por qué mierda lo haría? Piensen esto bola de subnormales. Si el tipo nos metió a un juego de la muerte en donde sea que estemos, ¿No creen que lo hace porque alguien más nos está viendo?

-¡Carajo Astro, nos mataran a todos si sigues hablando!-Le gritaría Disco Joan.

-No lo hará, porque si es cierto eso que estamos en un juego de la muerte y mi teoría de que alguien más nos está viendo es cierta, THE BOSS tendrá que cumplir con las reglas.

-¡Magnifico Astro!-Everest daría unos aplausos.- ¿Por qué tienes ese buen razonamiento como ese mi joven amigo de los barrios bajos del Internet?

-Se podría decir… que tengo experiencia.-Astro respondería de manera más calmada.

-Bueno, si todos ya se calmaron, explicare las reglas de este juego de la muerte.-THE BOSS entonces sería remplazado por un texto en pantalla.

**REGLAMENTO DEL JUEGO DE MATANZA MUTUA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE SUPER TALENTOS PRODIGIOSOS ARTEMA**

_Regla 1: Todos ustedes estarán dentro de la Isla Artema, tienen todas las puertas abiertas para checar lo que quieran_

_Regla 2: Solo podrán salir de esta isla cuando maten a alguien y eviten ser descubiertos durante el juicio de clase_

_Regla 3: Dentro del grupo hay 7 personas identificadas como D.E.S.P.A.I.R, estos son 7 objetivos que los No D.E.S.P.A.I.R y los propios D.E.S.P.A.I.R pueden matar_

_Regla 4: El juego de la muerte continuara hasta que queden 2 supervivientes, hasta que un D.E.S.P.A.I.R mate y gane el juicio o hasta que todos los D.E.S.P.A.I.R sean asesinados._

_Regla 5: Si un D.E.S.P.A.I.R gana el juicio, el resto de su grupo será libre_

_Regla 6: Romper las pantallas de THE BOSS está estrictamente prohibido, quien lo haga será **CASTIGADO** _

_Regla 7: Cada cierto tiempo, todos tendrán un motivo para asesinar, no habrá motivo solo por el primer día, pero a partir del segundo día será asignado el motivo_

_Regla 8: El motivo de esta temporada no está disponible aun_

_Regla 9: Si hay más de 1 persona asesinada, se hará un juicio de acuerdo a LA VICTIMA QUE MURIO PRIMERO._

_Regla 10: Hay una civilización llamada Trixxiz, son extremadamente peligrosos, no se acerquen a ellos, si alguno de ustedes es asesinado por ellos, no habrá juicio._

_Regla 11: No pierdan sus celulares, son las llaves a las habitaciones_

_Regla XX: Mas reglas serán anunciadas próximamente._

_El incumplimiento de alguna de las reglas podría llevar a la ejecución del participante que las rompa_

La televisión se apagaría.

-Así que en pocas palabras…-Everest se quedaría dudando.- ¿Estamos en los Juegos del Hambre?

-Técnicamente no.-Tiki respondería.- Pero… ¿Quiénes son los 7 D.E.S.P.A.I.R?

Todos se verían fijamente hasta que Astro les dijo que lo observaran.

-Les demostrare como se ve un D.E.S.P.A.I.R-El chico cerraría sus ojos y al abrirlos todos verían a alguien que no era Astro.

-¿A-Astro?-Preguntaría Clair Laws asustada al ver sus ojos, la esclerótica de Astro estaba completamente oscura, no habia nada más que sus pupilas, en lugar de ver a un tipo de ojos marrones, veíamos a una persona con unas pupilas completamente celestes, estas no mostraban ningún rastro de oscuridad, de hecho algunos sentían que estaban brillando las pupilas.

-Les diré algo, yo no les mentiré, no sé porque mierda soy uno de ellos, Astro Naut, el Chanero Definitivo es uno de los 7 D.E.S.P.A.I.R-Astro entonces mostraría su celular.

-¡VAMOS A MORIR!-Vito se pondría muy paranoico.

-Calmate puto idiota.

-¿Así que revelaste tu identidad como uno de los 7 para que sepamos que tú no eres un enemigo?

-Les seré honesto, no me importa lo que hagan ustedes en este juego de la muerte, yo no matare a nadie a menos que sea jodidamente necesario, de hecho… Estoy pensando en visitar a los Trixxiz mañana.

-¡¿Estás loco?!-Pregunto Flamingo.-Recuerdan que te pueden matar.

-¿Y no es lo que ustedes tanto quieren?-Preguntaría Astro.-Miren idiotas, si yo muero, uno de los 7 D.E.S.P.A.I.R morirá, eso les quitara 1 problema, aparte, si yo salgo, estaré jodido porque la policía sabrá quien soy gracias a que revele mi identidad.

-¿Pero cómo sabes que ellos ya te reconocen?-Pregunto Flamingo de nuevo.

-Piénsalo bien puto idiota, si la mente maestra quiere que nos matemos es que alguien no está viendo.

-E-E-E-E-Entonces ¿Piensas que-que alguien nos es-es-está viendo?-Mammoni fue el que realizo la pregunta gracias al argumento de Astro.

-Si.

-(Entonces estamos atrapados en un juego de la muerte… Lo único que puedo hacer por ahora es rezar… Ayuda… Si… Alguien vendrá por nosotros… Espero)

Pero nadie vino…

**PROLOGO- THE BOSS Y LOS 16 PARTICIPANTES**

**FIN**

**ESTUDIANTES VIVOS: 17**

** **

**MIEMBROS DE D.E.S.P.A.I.R DESCUBIERTOS: 1**

**MIEMBROS DE D.E.S.P.A.I.R VIVOS: 7**

** **

**LOS 17 PARTICIPANTES DEL JUEGO DE MATANZA MUTUA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD DE SUPER TALENTOS PRODIGIOSOS ARTEMA **

**(Sin contar prendas o accesorios en la cabeza como sombreros o tiaras)**

** **


End file.
